Ask Us Your Questions, I Will Force Them To Answer
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: Hi! Review in questions to the Furuba crew and I will force them to answer! Be funny though.
1. a chapter

**Me: Okay! This is a magical place where you can review in questions for people.**

**And I don't own fruits basket either. BUT!!! I do own my birdie! Fly birdie fly!**

**cough I mean cough DIE BIRDIE DIE!!!... cough**

**Kyo: WTF?!?! That was random! You suck!**

**Me: Kyo if you don't be good I won't give you your cat food. You will have to eat Yuki's food of cheese and vegetables!**

**Kyo: I'll be good.**

**Yuki: What's so bad about my food?**

**Me: Nothing… cough I poisoned it cough**

**Yuki: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Momiji: Anyway review your questions! The author will make us answer so you are guaranteed an answer. Or your money back guaranteed! **

**Me: … wtf?**

**All: REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Anouther chapter

Kyo: We all know you like Tohru. But when r u gonna tell her?

**Kyo: Damnit! I won't tell her until the end okay? Leave me alone!!!! **

Hi! Anyways. Here are my questions.

Kyo. Why do you hate Yuki so much? I mean isn't it mostly Akito's fault?

Yuki. Same as Kyo's question.

**Kyo: It's that damn rats fault for tricking me!**

**Yuki: I won't even bother trying to reason with that.**

waves Kyo... DO YOU LIKE CHEESE? I like cheese...

**Kyo: Hell No! That's rat food!!!**

**Yuki: There's nothing wrong with cheese.**

**Kyo: Yeah, well, the Author has been poisoning your cheese so I'm not eating it.**

**Yuki: sweet drops what?!**

Oh, I have a few questions!

1. Kyo, will you marry me?

2. If Kyo says no then will Yuki marry me?

3. If Yuki says no then will Hiro marry me?

4. If Hiro says no then what's Tohru's favourite colour?

5. What's Momji's favourite colour?

Okay that's it! Please answer my questions, or die a horrible, painful death.

Mwahahahahahaha! I mean um, never mind.

Pokematic7

**Kyo: Hell No!!! I don't even know you!**

**Yuki: It's nice to have an admirer but maybe we could get to know each other before taking that big of a step.**

**Hiro: What? You think you can go around asking people to marry them? Do you ever try to actually know them before you ask? God, you make me sick! No.**

**Tohru: Oh! Um… My favourite colour? Um… I would have to say… Pink! Because Mom's red and Dad's white so I'm pink! **

**Momiji: Yellow! Because yellows bright and cheerful!**

Yo! Let's see my first question is for Kyo mwuhahaha err sorry

1. Kyo, what would you do if you walked in on Momiji and Shigure making out?

What would you do if it was Ayame and Tohru, since we all know you like her

Don't you, don't you!!??

2. Haru, if you could be cursed with any other animal then the ox which one

Would it be?

3. Tohru, would you rather go out with Kyo or Yuki and you better not say I

Don't know, I want a full truthful answer. HEHE

4. Ayame, how much money would it take to make you cut your hair as short as

Yuki's?

Mwuhahahahahahahaha! That is all!

**Kyo: Shigure and Momiji kissing? I wouldn't be able to do anything because I would be having a heart attack. Tohru and Ayame? I would beat the crap out of Ayame and be hurt that Tohru would kiss that creep!**

**Haru: Hmm… I don't know… maybe… The horse. So I could run fast.**

**Tohru: blush Um… well I do kinda have a crush on… whispers _Kyo_ so… I guess him then.**

**Ayame: Nothing! Because I would never cut my beautiful hair!!!**

HAHA! YAY! Kk, here is my question...if there was a banana and an pineapple,

And the pineapple wanted to be made into a pina colada and the apple wanted to

Be apple juice...which one would you help? (this is for Kyo and Yuki) really

Random, but I had to ask.

**Kyo: Neither **

**Yuki: I… I'm sorry but I don't get it.**

I have a few...okay this one for Yuki..

Yuki, STOP CALLING TOHRU MRS.HONDA! IT'S ANNOYING!

This one for Kyo, I got some meow mix for you!

This one for Haru, MARRY ME YOU STUD MUFFIN! cough sorry cough

Last one for Akito, die in hell you stupid cross dresser!

Anyway please put these on their please...

**Yuki: Well I'm very sorry if its annoying you, but I cant seem to get enough courage to say Tohru.**

**Kyo: Sniff, sniff Meow Mix?**

**Haru: Um… No thanks, I got 'Rin'.**

**Akito: What?!?! I will never stand for that! Kureno!**

**Kureno: Yes, Akito? **

**Akito: Kill the girl…**

**Author: I would advise you to run.**

**Heh this is first chappie, next chappie comes as soon as I get enough reviews!**

**-Year Of The Cat 678.**


	3. Yet Anouther Chapter!

First off, Akito I don't mind you but at times you can be a bitch. Then again so

can I.

Uh...

Shigure.

Have you always wanted to be a writer? If not what else did you want to be?

Have you ever written anything but romance?

Yuki.

What's so bad about isolation? I've been left alone a lot since we moved here 8

Years ago...

Eating so much cheese, aren't you scared you'd become lactose intolerant?

Ayame.

How'd you get your hair to grow so long?

And how do you keep it from messing up on you?

Kyo.

Here Kitty, kitty! I have canned cat food and bag food... and a cat nip mouse... and

An empty cushion on the couch.

Also, when you're in cat form to you ever get in fights with cats?

And, has anyone tried to pick you up in cat form and take you home, only for you

To change in the back of their car?

**Akito: Its nice to meet a fellow bitch.**

**Shigure: Of course! I've never written anything other than romance though…**

**Yuki: Uh… No I'm not really worried, wait… do rats get lactose intolerant?**

**Ayame: Oh. Well I just didn't cut it. And my hair is to perfect to mess up on me!**

**Kyo: WTF?! Um… I do get into fights with tom cats when they get protective of their girls when the girls flirt with me. But I kick their asses. And no, I don't get picked up. **

Tohru so you like Kyo. Would you every tell him or kiss him?

Kyo if Tohru kissed you what would you do?

Yuki if Kyo kissed Tohru what would you do?

**Tohru: Oh! Um… Well I think I might get to shy…**

**Kyo: That's none of you're damn business! **

**Author: Now, now Kyo. You have to answer the questions or you don't get paid.**

**Kyo: … Argh! I guess I would think: 'Hell yes! Hell yes! Hell yes!'**

**Author: (cough) perverted (cough)**

**Yuki: I guess I would be happy for them. I only think of Tohru as a mother, and a close friend, nothing more.**

OMGOMG So fricking funny! XD

Kyo:

Hey Kyo, I just wanted to say that I understand why you hate Yuki so much, I am

in the same situation with someone...please, beat the living shit out of him, do

us ALL a favour. The cat should so have been in the Zodiac, rats are sewer

Beasts, cat's rock! So, if you could do anything in the world other than killing

Yuki, what would it be?

Yuki:

You suck you freaking hermaphrodite, I bet a million bucks you'll get a sex

Change and implants since you already have the girlish figure!

Tohru:

I am so sorry about your mom, and dad and I think you are such a great person.

You are so strong; you can deal with all of that, and still be happy, you don't

Get all depressed. You are my role model. If you could have one wish, what would

It be?

Please use this, I love the fic

**Kyo: Nice to meet a fellow Yuki hater. Well, I guess I would want to stop yelling at Tohru.**

**Yuki: … (Cries his eyes out) I hate you!!! (Runs away)**

**Tohru: Thank you! Um… I guess to be a better person!**

**Author: You don't need to Tohru… Anyway I'm glad you like the fic.**

Umm...ok, this was random. (No questions, sorry!)

**Tohru/Author: That doesn't matter!**

**Kyo: If ya got nothing to say then don't say anything at all!**

Okay, sorry about that. I wouldn't want to marry Kyo or Hiro anyway. They're

Taken by Tohru and Kisa, although Yuki is another story. Kyo, ask out Tohru,

NOW! If you do I'll give you a big bowl of tuna and milk. I like the colour blue.

Does anyone else like the colour blue? Oh and one last thing, I HATE YOU AKITO!

Also, Shigure, you are a pervert so I HATE YOU TOO! So respond, but you won't

Die if you don't, you'll just get severely hurt. Mwhahahahahahaha! Uh... yeah...

Pokematic7

**Kyo/Hiro: Thank god!**

**Yuki: (sweet drops) …**

**Kyo: I will ask her out in the end! Leave me alone! But I will take up that offer of tuna and milk. (Licks lips)**

**Yuki: I like blue.**

**Kisa/Momiji: So do I!**

**Akito: Quite frankly I don't really care.**

**Shigure: (sniffles) how could you?**

**Author: You know I won't really mind if you kill them, except for Yuki. He is too precious. **

**Okay! I got a whole bunch of reviews in one day so I'm proud! Yay! Go me!**

**-Year Of The Cat 678**


	4. Sigh Anouther One

**Okay, We will have a special guest in this one!**

My last questions didn't get used...NO! I think... oh well. So, Akito, go screw

Off! I had 2 say that. Now...I absolutely heart Yuki, Kyo, Hatori (cause he's

Cool in a Why the HELL don't u say ANYTHING! Way) and Haru (a mystery...) so,

Please use this to make me feel special! Luv ya!

**Yuki/Kyo/Hatori/Haru: …**

**Author: Hope ya feel special!**

This fanfic is so funny! Here are my questions:

1) Rin, you are my favourite character! When you and Haru get married, can I be

One of your bridesmaids?

2) Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Hiro, isn't it annoying that strangers come up to you and

Ask you to marry them?

3) Kisa, you are so sweet and cute! Can you replace my annoying brother and

Become my little sister?

4) Hiro how is Rin important to you? Like a big sister? Even when she is so cold

To you?

5) Haru, what will you do if you found some boys flirting with Rin?

6) Akito, your mother, Ren, is so mean! Why haven't you killed her yet? I know I

Would.

7) Kyo, I know many people ask you already, but ASK TOHRU OUT! Are you going to Wait until she fall off a cliff? My god!

8) Yuki, why do you love Machi? I love you guys together!

9) Hatori, are you dating Mayu?

10) Ayame, are you and Mine dating in secret?

**Rin: NO.**

**Yuki/Kyo/Haru/Hiro: YES.**

**Kisa: Um… you shouldn't give up on your brother.**

**Hiro: Ya, she's like my sister. I don't care if she's cold, it's the way she is.**

**Haru: Kick their asses.**

**Akito: I… I don't know…**

**Kyo: Yes! I will wait till the cliff comes! That's the way the story goes! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**

**Yuki: I guess because she's not a rabid fan club girl.**

**Hatori: I might at the end of the story.**

**Ayame: I could, but you never know!**

Okay, I'm out of questions. I could never hurt any of them though. Except Kyo

And Yuki since they are so stupid. I mean really, they both think the other has

A better life. It's so stupid, though I think I like cats better ever since that

One rat bit my finger. But oh well. Cough-kill him Kyo-cough ANYWAY, I love this

Fic so keep writing.

Pokematic7

**Author: Glad you like!**

**Kyo: Oh I will… I will…**

Umumum...okay teehee! Umumum...Uh... well I want to say this, Akito, i don't think

Your all that bad, well I used to till I read some recent chapters n' stuff

So... Um... ya YOUR COOL!! i guess, well anyway, Kyo! My friends say I'm allot like a Cat, so if you ever met me what would you do? I like climbing roofs too, too I

Love high places giggles insanely yuki, a friend of mine goes totally berserk

Over you, so will you try and meet her, and maybe go out with her, eh? Eh?

nudges you know you want to!! Oh and Momiji, will you give me a high five for

Your awesome kid like abilities!! Please don't change, even though you did! DARN

WHY'D YOU CHANGE! Any who I guess that's-wait no Kureno (sp?) I want to ask you

This, when you were cursed, did you ever change back while flying? Heehee OMG

NAKED FALLING MAN! AHA

**Akito: Nice to have a fan**

**Kyo: Um…I guess I would RUN AWAY!!!**

**Yuki: Oh no. Not ANOTHER fangirl.**

**Momiji: High Five Sorry I've changed a little.**

**Kureno: …**

**The Authors random friend: I am the special guest. This is my message; the author would like to tell you that it's getting VERY annoying that you guys won't spell check. I had to put a _padlock_ on the cupboard where the knives are kept….**

I'll contribute to your awesome fic. 3

Alright... My questions...

1. Directed to anyone. If some random stranger glomped you, proclaimed their

Undying love for you, and dragged you off to get married, what would you do?

(Actually, Kyo, don't answer that. Kagura has you covered.)

2. Yuki, I think it's so sweet that you like Machi and you guys are so perfect

For each other! –Heart, heart, heart- But, seriously, HOW do you put up with her

Brother?! He reminds me of my government teacher and that's just... o-O; Urg.

-Shudder-

3. Directed to anyone. If you got sucked into the past and William Shakespeare

Asked you to act in one of his plays, which play would you choose and what part?

And if you could take another member of the Jyuunishi (plus Tohru or Akito) with

You, would you? What part would they play?

4. Ayame, your hair is so pretty! But how can you stand not tying it back?! My

Hair's as long as yours and it drives me nuts when it's down! .

**Kyo: … I. AM. NOT. MARRYING. KAGURA!!!!!**

**(Most of the boys huddle together to determine answer)**

**Haru: (he was chosen to speak) Um… I guess we would beat the shit out of them and then tell them we have girlfriends even if we don't.**

**Yuki: Nice to have a Yukichi fan. Kakeru? I just take it out on Kyo. **

**The Authors random friend: The author doesn't know what Shakespeare is. I made a mental note to tell her. That is, until I find a better padlock.**

**Ayame: I thank you for your kind compliments on my hair! Well I fly around a lot so it billows behind me!**

**Yuki: …**

Question for yuki:

Why are you so sweet and kind?

Kyo:

U could be such an ass sometimes, but I bet deep down u have a heart at least.

Tohru:

Ur awesome im one of ur fans.

Momiji:

Ur so adorable whenever Kyo hits u just punch him or something.

Shigure:

Im one of Ur biggest fans too because Ur cute and cause every time u say

Something perverted its funny how Kyo and yuki knocks some senses on you.

Kisa:

Always stay adorable!

**Yuki: Um…that's just my cover-up.**

**Kyo: … At least?**

**Tohru: Oh! Thank you so much! (Bows)**

**Momiji: Um… I couldn't hit him back, I'm too weak.**

**Shigure: I'm cute? Well, that's a first. Anyway, pressing onto more important matters…are you a … high-school girl?**

**Kyo/Yuki: (Hits Shigure) Pervert.**

**Kisa: Okay!**

Kyo: Have any of the zodiac members ever joked around with you about the show,

'Hello Kitty'?

Akito: Why do you act like such a jerk to all of the members possessed by the

Spirits of the zodiac? If you really cared about them, you would stop acting the

Way you do and let them love whoever they want.

Rin: Do you ever pick fights with your parents? My sister was born year of the

Horse and she picks fights with them all the time!

Well, please answer these questions as best as you can, and don't hurt

Yourselves or anybody else.

Oh, and one more thing. Kyo, I love cats, but my parents won't let me have one

Because we have a dog! It's so unfair! I really don't like dogs! No offence,

Shigure. You're ok.

Peace out!

-AnimeSnowflake

**Kyo: No…**

**Akito: Well because I own them. I can do whatever I want! Mwuhahahahaha- cough hack splutter.**

**Rin: Haven't you read the story? We were happy go lucky until they snapped, then we fought and they kicked me out.**

**Kyo: That's nice…**

**Shigure: No offence taken!**

**My special guest was my friend who likes Furuba to! She came over today and wanted to make comments… **


	5. GARR! Not anouther one!

I'm sorry that I'm answering to your answer, Akito, but you CAN'T OWN PEOPLE! Do you think they're slaves or something? That's just not right! I stare evilly in

Your general direction!

Anyone it may concern: If someone forced you to sing karaoke in front of

Millions of people that you know and don't know, what would you do?

Ritsu: I was born year of the monkey. Just thought you should know. And also,

Have you ever been mistaken for a celebrity?

Well, that's all. Have a great day, and someone make it summer already! I don't

Like school!

Peace out!

AnimeSnowflake

**Akito: It is none of your concern little girl.**

**Anyone in concern (Kyo): I would beat the shit out of 'em**

**Ritsu: No… I haven't been mistaken for a celebrity, I'm to cowardly. IM SORRY!!!-**

**Author: I'm gonna cut him off there…**

Akito you are my absolute fav. Character!fangirl squeal Ok, ok, on to the

Question, Akito Sohma why do you abuse Yuki like you do? Is it just because

You're mentally unstable, or do you just want him all to yourself? Still Kickass

Though!glomps

**Akito: Neither, I just own him.**

**Kyo: More like both.**

**Akito: (goes into rage and starts pummelling Kyo) How dare you say that!!!!**

This is a really good idea, you know? It's funny! - Way to go Author!

To Kyo:

Don't you find your yuzu beads annoying when fighting and training? I have the

Same bracelet as you, and when I practice martial arts, it can be annoying.

(And, no. I can't take it of.)

To Yuki:

How is everything with your secret base?

To Shishou (Kazuma):

What do you think of Hanajima Saki?

**Author: Well… it's nice to have a fan.**

**Kyo: Not really.**

**Yuki: Its fine, thank you.**

**Kazuma: Um…**

Dear Kyo

Aren't you ashamed of being Tohru's friend knowing that you're (partly)

Responsible for her mothers death?

Dear Arisa and Saki

You two are both so cool. What would you do if you found out that Kyo Was

Responsible for Kyoko's death?

P.S. Saki please hook up with somebody other then that old fart Kazuma. (Don't

Kill me!)

Dear Hatsuharu

I'm curious, does Black Haru like fried chicken?

**Kyo: Yeah…**

**Arisa: Kill…**

**Saki: Zap to death… And I'm not hooking up with anyone else in the story.**

**Haru: I don't know. I can't remember being black so I wouldn't know.**

Okay I have a really random question!

You are just walking down the sidewalk when SUDDENLY a flying demon

Monkey (a.k.a. Momo from Avatar the Last Air bender) flies out and knocks you on

The head. What do you do? Oh and Ritsu, this has nothing to do with you. Yeah I

Know it's random.

Pokematic7

**(Everyone huddles together to decide an answer)**

**Kisa: (she was chosen to speak) Um… mostly every one said beat them up but I wouldn't…**

**Kyo: Beat him up! It's as easy as that!**

I want 2 ask questions every one but Akito Kureno Hatori Shigure and Ayame DID U

GUYS KNOW THAT AKITO IS ACTUALLY A GIRL? CUZ SHE IS I NO SHIGURE AND KURENO NO

CUZ THEY SLEPT WITH HER AND AKITOS IN LOVE WITH SHIGURE EVEN THOUGH SHE WON'T

ADMIT IT HATORI NOS CUZ HES HER DOCTOR AND WELL AYAME I DONT NO HOW HE NO'S.AND

ANOTHER QUESTION TOHRU DID U NO YOUR MOM WANTED 2 COMMIT SUICIDE AFTER YOUR DAD

DIED CUZ SHE STOPED LOVEING U SHE IGNORED U AND NEGLECTED U AND ONLY STAYED WITH

U OUT OF GUILT! AND YUKI WHEN DO U AND MACHI GET 2GETHER? I NO IM MEAN 2 TELL

DIRTY LIL SECRETS LIKE THIS BUT THEY TRUE OH AND REN AKITOS MOTHER KNOWS HOW TO

BREAK THE CURSE RIN AND TOHRU.

**Everyone except the people you said: Yeah… we find out later on in the story.**

**Author: Actually Kyoko still loved Tohru; she was just blinded by grief. So Tohru doesn't have to answer. **

**Yuki: Uh… at the end…**

**Rin: Thanks for telling me, I'm gonna beat it out of her now.**

**Tohru: Oh! That's wonderful! Maybe she'll tell me! **

Okay, here are a few more questions/comments.

Yuki, after re-reading all the fruits baskets I have realized something...which

Leads me to this question...

YUKI: Are you gay?

Kyo, I'm the year of the cat too! I also have a really bad temper. Orange is a

Cool colour and you better beat the god awful rat because he's a friggin wimp.

KYO: I actually don't have a question cause...WTH I don't have to tell you.

Shigure, the pictures of you in High school actually aren't that bad...note, I

Said that.

SHIGURE: why do you keep saying that you're old...you're only 28?

That's all for now.

**Yuki: NO. I love Machi, and she is a GIRL.**

**Kyo: Um… Okay… And I will beat that damn rat!**

**Shigure: Thank you! Are you a… High school girl? And 28 is old, for me. **

GET READY FOR MY QUESTIONS!

Akito: Why are you such a bitch and act like you own everyone?

Kyo: Hey Kyo, I bet you $5 if you went out in the street, a crazy fangirl would

Scream, OMG IT'S THE MALE VERSION OF ICHIGO FROM TOKYO MEW MEW!

Yuki: Yuki, in your cute little mouse form, have you ever been squished by a

Giant foot?

Hiro: Why don't you tell Kisa you like her, GOD your so stubborn for a sheep!!

TELL HER!! And don't say it isn't my business because I just made it my business!

Kureno: If your year of the chicken does that make you a GIRL?

Haru: HARU-YOU-ARE-AWESOME!

Momiji: What happens when you drink beer?

**Akito: Because I do own everyone.**

**Kyo: You're on!**

**Yuki: (sweet drops) Uh… No…**

**Hiro: Because I don't want to! And you can't just make it your business! Leave me alone!**

**Kureno: NO. I am the year of the rooster. **

**Author: My name in japan means bird: P Hee, Hee! **

**Haru: Thanks…**

**Kyo: (slaps hand over Momiji's mouth) You don't wanna know…**

**That's all for now! Review!!**

**-Year Of The Cat 678**


	6. What! More! How Much Can I Take?

**Author: RACHEL CHAN, The review you submitted will not be used for two reasons. 1) I can't understand a word you wrote and 2) You didn't use spell check. Sorry! I'm gonna get tough on this and 3) I don't have the time to answer.**

Get ready to be TERMINATED by QUESTIONS!

Akito: I know your sort of like both a girl AND a boy at the same time so...

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?

Rin: I admire your strength and stubbornness. If everyone in the world was like

You, I... I don't think I should say...

Yuki: Did you know that when you're a rat, YOU ARE COLORBLIND?? AND THAT YOU EAT

YOUR OWN FECES?!?! AND YOU CANT BARF?!?! AND YOU CAN DIGEST SODA?!?!?!?!

Kyo: Do you lick yourself like a cat when no one is looking?

Ayame: Have you ever tried to eat Yuki in his rat form?

Kureno: Did you ever fly into someone's hair when you were a rooster?

Hiro: YOUR SUCH A CUTE LITTLE HOT HEADED SHEEP I WANNA SQUEEZE YOU TILL YOUR

EYES POP OUT AND STUFF MY FACE WITH YOUR WOOL AND DEVOUR YOUR LIVER AND STUFF

YOU UP MY CLOSET SO NO ONE FINDS YOU...I NEED A SHEEP. AND A BOY. A BOY SHEEP THING...

Machi: I think your gift is rather special even though of its consequences. I

Admire your attitude. And you look JUST LIKE your brother.

Akito: What would you do if you met a SATAN WORSHIPPER?

Tohru: You're so cute!

Haru: YOU ARE GAY CAUSE YOU TURN INTO A COW NOT A BULL OR SOMETHIN.GAY I TELL

YOU!

Ritsu: Do you like Shigure's editor?

Shigure: Will you do a prank on Kyo like taping a thong on his forehead and

Putting whip cream in his hair with chocolate fudge and stuff cat nip up his

Butt so he's constantly trying to get the cat nip from his butt while he's

Sleeping? I can hook you up with plenty of high school girls!

**Akito: I'm not telling.**

**Author: Akito…**

**Akito: Argh! Fine! I'm a girl okay? Happy? **

**Author: Very!**

**Rin: Um… Thanks? (glare)**

**Yuki: Ah… yes I know that…**

**Kyo: No! Why would you even ask such a thing? (Looks around, Nobody's here) uh… Yes.**

**Ayame: Never would I do that to my darling brother! (But I shall keep that in mind for Kyon-Kyon)**

**Kureno: No.**

**Hiro: (backs away slowly) Back off woman! I'm taken! But try an inflatable sheep, they work pretty well.**

**Machi: Thank you.**

**Akito: **

**Tohru: Thank you!**

**Haru: Huh…?**

**Ritsu: Yes…**

**Shigure: If you hook me up with those high school girls, hell yeah!**

Great story! This is funny. Hope you won't mind if I ask some questions (or are

Reviews supposed to be strictly reviews?)?

Author: What makes you any better than Kitou-kun, forcing all of these zodiac

Characters to answer whatever ridiculous question comes their way? That must be

Tormenting enough, then you add Kitou-kun to it (who is actually one of my

Favourites) saying he owns the world.

Akito: You "own" all the members of the zodiac, ne? Doesn't it make you angry

When you find out that some one else has abused your beautiful little pets

Without your permission? I mean, that must really suck.

Hiro: This is a very simple question; are you Year of the Ram or Year of the

Sheep? Just because Ram's are more protective and stubborn and I think it suits

You better, but when I saw your animal form you had no horns.

Ritsu: What are you studying about in college?

Yuki/Kyo: How do you feel about all of these Yuki-and-Kyo-falling-in-love

Fictions around here? Aren't you sick of them by now?

Rin: Have you ever considered becoming a pro-wrestler?

**Author: No they're not strictly reviews; feel free to ask questions anytime!**

**Um… I don't know… And I don't own the world; I just own me and all my belongings!**

**Akito: I can't do anything about it. That damn Author is using her author powers on us so we have to obey her.**

**Hiro: I am the ram, I'm just too young to have horns yet.**

**Ritsu: I can't remember. I'M SORRY!!! I'M A DISGRACE!!!! I SHOULD REMEMBER SUCH THINGS!!!**

**Author: Ritsu calm down! It's not your fault; it's that damn college's fault for giving you boring subjects to study so you forget them!**

**Yuki/Kyo: KILL…**

**Rin: No…**

O I luviee this fic like so much! Anyway, Kyo you said that you would run away

If you met me, well I'd chase you, hug you then shove you in a metal bowl, then

Shove the metal bowl in the microwave! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY

FROM ME!puts face in Kyo's face KYO-KUN! MUHAHAHAHA!

Oh Haru! Thanks for the dead monkey!

Kureno, like I asked before, did you ever change back in mid air??! Huhuhuhuh! I

WANNA KNOWW! AND DON'T YOU DARE "..." ON ME! takes out chainsaw MERHER!

Yuki- I am not a fangirl and never will be, but just so you know, IF YOU WERE

GAY! THAT'D BE OKAY! I MEAN CUZ HEY! I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY! BECAUSE YOU SEE! IF IT

WERE MEE! I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY, BUT I'M NOT GAY!

KYO & HARU ROCK MY SOX!

BYE FROM: the REAL Kyo Sohma, heehee!! CHEERS!! BEER FOR EVERY ONE!!

**Kyo: … WTF?!**

**Haru: Dead… monkey?**

**Kureno: … (It only ever happened once, as a kid. But I don't like to fly anymore, just in case.)**

**Yuki: Well then hoe, that's nice to know, you'd be good with Kyo, I've got to go, I've got vegetables to grow.**

**Kyo: Oi! What's that supposed to mean, damn rat?!**

**Haru: Hey Kyo, it seems that we rock.**

**Kyo: Of course.**

**Yuki: It's a pity.**

**Kyo: What is?  
**

**Yuki: It appears that the only rocks you two have are for brains!**

**Kyo: DANMED RAT!!!**

I have questions!

Yuki: You're my second favourite character:D I think its odd how in anime and

Manga, the boys that have a lot of fangirls look "girly." Like Kurama.

Saki: You're my favourite character:D Also, it's so cool how you and your

Brother look so alike!

Shigure: You remind me of Jiraiya from Naruto...ever heard of him?

Tohru: If someone on the street suddenly kidnapped you, who's the first person

You would yell their name out for help?

**Yuki: Not really.**

**Saki: What are you talking about? We look nothing alike.**

**Shigure: Nope! (Grins)**

**Tohru: Kyo of course! **

Hi I've been wondering...

Ayame: would you ever consider dying your hair black

Kyo: you know how you can have cats show up at any RANDOM time right ... um has

It ever happened to you when you've been taking a shower? And if so what did

You do about it?

Tohru: what would you do if you went camping in the woods with Kyo and yuki and

You found out that Kyo forgot to bring the TOLET PAPER!

Yuki: what would you do if you walked in and found Kyo shaving his head

Bald!?!?!?!

Momiji: what would you do if you woke up one morning and found out that

Everyone's skin was inside out?!?!?!?!?!?!

Haru: how is it that you show ppl your real hair colour when it is white at

First glance?

Kisa: what would you do if you walked in on Hiro making nice with a remote

Control?

Momiji: Have you ever thought of making a death ray?

Shigure: have you ever sung your "high school girls" song in public?

**Ayame: (dramatic gasp) Never!**

**Hiro: Pft, drama queen.**

**Kyo: No… I lock the bathroom so not even a cat can get in.**

**Tohru: Apologise! It would have been my entire fault for not reminding him!**

**Yuki: Nothing, it's his fault if he wants to make himself look ugly. **

**Momiji: Uh… Run around screaming?**

**Haru: (Grins) You really want to know?**

**Kyo: Pervert! (hits Haru and he goes white again)**

**Author: Well he kinda shows people his… (whispers) _Pubes!_**

**Kisa: Uh…**

**Momiji: Nope!**

**Author: That would be my job.**

**Shigure: Of course! What's to be ashamed about?**

**Everyone (except Shigure): EVERYTHING!!!!**

(Laughs insanely) Ok, here be my comments to all you interesting people.

Akito...why in the heck don't you friggin go out and get a life more often?!!

You're all freaking emo, it's not natural. I know you're not gonna live pat

Thirty but try to live a little, sheesh.

Tohru, why are you always to optimistic? I know it's a good thing, but sometimes

It makes you a tad clueless. Is there a particular reason for this, or were you

Born that way?

Kyo, have you ever considered trying something less violent for a hobby like art

Or sewing? It certainly may make you more attractive to Honda-san.

Yuki, why do you keep putting yourself down? You're really a nice guy and a cool

Character. I understand having low self esteem, but you really need to stop

Saying your kindness is a cover. You're a good person and no I'm not some freaky

Obsessed fangirl...they scare me...

Shigure, how long does it normally take you to write one of your novels?

Kisa, do you like Hiro as more than a friend?

Hiro, it's cool you don't wanna tell Kisa how you feel, but have you considered

Maybe telling her a little later when you both are older?

Momiji, first off, you are my favourite character and you're cute as heck. I am

German too and I love how you switch languages, it's awesome. Ok, what is

Your favourite German food?

Ok, I'm done. Until next time. (Bows)

**Akito: It's the way I am.**

**Tohru: Huh? Um… I think I was born with it…**

**Kyo: Hell no! That's sissy stuff!**

**Yuki: It's nice to know there are girls who like me who are not fan girls. And to answer your question, I guess Akito just pounded it into my head.**

**Shigure: If I keep putting it off? Way past deadline. If I actually buckle down and do it? Not very long.**

**Kisa: (Blushes) Uh… (Whispers) _Yes._**

**Hiro: Hmm… That might be good. **

**Momiji: Ja! (Yes) Danke sehr! (Thank you) I guess my favourite food is… spaghetti! **

**Author: I don't know if this is really his favourite food.**

(Laughs again) I am loving this a great deal

**Author: Danke sehr (thank you) for reading!**

(Laughs hysterically) I love it so damn much

**Author: Okay then… (Backs away slowly)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Year Of The Cat 678**


	7. Okay

**Okay! Here is the next chapter!!**

This fic is totally awesome! Some of the answers are pretty funny! I can't wait

Until my review from chapter 5 is posted. I can just imagine the shock that the

Fruits Basket cast will feel after reading it. I don't really have any more

Questions, but if you want to post something from this review in your story, let

It be this.

Author: What other animes do you like, and who are your favourite characters from

Fruits Basket?

Peace out!

AnimeSnowflake

**Author: Yay! I get a question! Now… I like AzuManga Daioh, Card Captor Sakura, Full Metal Alchemist, Angel Sanctuary and MAR. And my favourite characters are Yuki, Kyo and Kisa. Yuki and Kyo are just so hot and Kisa is just too cute!**

**Kisa/Yuki/Kyo: (sweet drops) **

Love it, and so here I am once more.

Hatori, if you could turn into a REAL dragon (not a friggin seahorse) and could

fly, breathe fire, etc, would you wreck havoc on those you hold grudges against?

(CoughAKITOcough)

Kisa, do you take ballet or any form of dance? I dunno, you just seem like you'd

be good at activities like those. Oh, and is Tohru teaching you to cook?

Momiji, guten tag, wie gehts? What is your favourite song to play on your violin?

Do you like any plays or operas? If so, which ones? You still rule, Momiji, und

du bist sehr nett und charmant. Ich liebe dich, Momiji! (I don't mean that in a

creepy fangirl way, I mean it in an affectionate way)

Hallo, Yuki. Sorry, the German thing is fun. I'm sorry to know Akito caused you

to not like yourself. (Glaring at Akito) Anyway, can you speak any other

languages besides English/Japanese? (Depending on what version of Furuba we're

looking at) And what is your favourite kind of cheese on pizza? (I dunno, it

sorta popped into my head)

Tohru, is it difficult to make onigiri because I wanna make it sometime. And

what is your favourite food to cook for the Sohmas?

Kyo, it's not sissy, it's actually very attractive. And I know you can cook,

that doesn't mean you're a sissy. Sewing is in the same class as cooking. Oh

yeah, a question. Have you ever wanted to do something...interesting like put

your hair in a Mohawk or dye it another colour?

Haru, you are not gay. You love Rin, how does that friggin make you gay?

Hiro, glad you agree with my idea. Out of curiosity, do you hate Tohru because

Kisa likes her? honestly, they're really like sisters so you should not let it

get you down.

Shigure, what is your favourite breed of dog and why?

Rin, have you ever ridden on a horse before or do you feel you don't need to

Because you turn into a horse?

Ayame, can you design my prom dress? Your dresses are so pretty.

Akito, why don't you grow out your hair so it'll be easier to tell you're a Girl?

I'm sure it would look nice. And why did you not allow Hatori and Kana to get married?

She accepted him despite the curse.

Ritsu, you are so awesome. Just wanted to tell ya that. You rule. Oh, and is your favourite colour gold?

Hanajima, your hair is really pretty and you are great at styling Tohru's hair.

When she finally goes on a date with Kyo, are you gonna do her hair for her?

Uo-Chan, you are majorly awesome. Do you have any other idols besides Tohru's mom?

Phew, I'm finally done. Tschau. (Bows)

**Hatori: Uh… No…**

**Kisa: No… But I might ask Oni-chan to teach me…**

**Momiji: My favourite song? I think it would be Serenade. And I don't like plays or operas… **

**Yuki: Thank you. I don't think I can speak any other language. And I guess I like… Triple cheese?**

**Tohru: Onigiri isn't hard to make at all! And I am very sorry but I just can't choose a favourite food!**

**Kyo: Uh… Thanks? And I guess I have thought about dyeing my hair…**

**Haru: I guess I'm Bi-sexual.**

**Hiro: Yes, I hate her because she never lets me be alone with Kisa!!!**

**Shigure: Oh! I like the Dalmatians cause their fire dogs…**

**Rin: No I haven't ridden a horse.**

**Haru: (winks) I have. (Winks)**

**Ayame: Of course!**

**Akito: I don't want people to know my gender you idiot! And because Hatori belongs to me!**

**Ritsu: Oh… Thank you for you're kind words but I'm not awesome… But I do like gold.**

**Hanajima: Thank you. I guess I will, if Tohru asks.**

**Uo: Thanks, kid. Nope I didn't have any other idols.**

Ok, this is weird. Um... but it's good! Here are a few things I want to know:

1-Does anyone else think that Hatori might secretly actually be a lemon?

2- IS Hatori actually, secretly a lemon?

3- Does Haru ever eat grass?

4- Since you guys in the zodiac all have awful pasts and are constantly picked

on by Akito, do you ever wonder if God is punishing you? (And by 'God', I don't

mean Akito!)

5- Is Akito a guy or a girl? I only have up to volume 11, so I don't know.

6- What is the probability of Tohru, Momiji or Ayame turning into a goth? Or an

emo?

7- Is anyone in Fruits Basket secretly a lemon? Or a duck?

LMAO, that's all!

**Everyone: No and no.**

**Haru: I might (wink)**

**Everyone: Nope.**

**Author: In the anime, Akito is a guy. In the manga Akito is a girl.**

**Kyo: Pft, Them turning emo? Only when aliens attack!**

**(A space ship floats down and shoots at random buildings)**

**Kyo: Uh… That doesn't count…**

**Everyone: NO ONE IS A LEMON OR A DUCK!!!!!**

Its so god damn funny!!

Have Yuki always been looking like a girl? I mean the first time I saw him I

Really thought he was one... sayimase...

Momiji, aren't you interested to have a date or something?!

Akito and Shigure forever!

**Yuki: I guess I have always looked this way.**

**Momiji: Nope!**

**Shigure: (grins) why thank you!**

**Akito: Shut up.**

Kyo

you are such a sweet guy on the inside but don't go touchy feely on me REMAIN

TOUGH show the sweet side to Tohru

personally I hate cats but you are an exception

Yuki

your cool

Tohru

The ever optimist LOVE YA but not in "that way"

Akito

You really are a nice person WHY CANT YOU STAY NICE DONT BE HATING TOHRU CAUSE

YOUR JEALOUS

IF YOU KEEP BEING MEAN SO HELP ME I WILL SICK THE KUNOICHIS ON YOU yes the

female ninja you know Ino, SAKURA, TenTen, Kurenai, Temari, Hinata, Tsunade, Anko

SAKURA and HINATA WILL SO KICK YOUR SORRY $$ well Sakura will Hinata will just

go gentle fist on you and stop your heart or is it Sakura that does that him I

Know BOTH

**Kyo: Okay… Thanks…**

**Yuki: (Smiles) thank you.**

**Tohru: Thank you very much**

**Akito: …**

YOU GUYS KNOW THE SHOW NARUTO RIGHT

If you do you will understand this equation

KYOSASUKElost parents, angsty, tough guy, goal in life is to defeat a certain

Someone

SHIGUREJIRAIYAauthor, MEGA perv, peeking on girls, writes indecent books

KISAHINATAcute, shy, insecurities, nice person, fragile, beautiful person

AYAMEGAIloud, weird, unnatural interest in making amends and helping fulfil the dreams of someonecoughleecoughyukicough

MOMIJINARUTOcome on people can you not see or do I have to tell you FINE

loud, kid even though 15 or 16 bad past need I go on

KAGURAINOFANGIRL! Pesters boy who will never love themcoughkyocoughsasuke even though they love someone elsecoghSakura(obvious)Tohru(even more

obvious)cough

**Author: Thanks for the review and the… well… whatever the hell that is.**

I love your fic. its so funny. anyways, here are my questions.

Kyo: why do you think that a girl would have to be crazy to love you? you have

that totally cool bad-boy vibe working for you. I like you. not in a drooling,

obsessed fangirl way, but when you're not around yuki, you're a really great

guy.

yuki: have you ever considered dying your hair purple? of maybe a fun colour like

bright red? I drew this one picture of you, and you're super hot with red hair

Tohru: when are you going to admit that you like Kyo? and how do you not notice how perverted Shigure is?

Shigure: have you ever tried to hit one a high school girl and have her beat you

up? because that's what I would do if some random old perv came up to me after I got out of school.

Akito: have you noticed that Shigure is like a more cunning, subtle, and male

you? and that he's almost pure evil now, even though in the beginning, he was

just an annoying perv??

Ayame: how many pairs of tube socks do you have? also, can you think of a

metaphoric connection between you and the lorax?

Hatsuharu-san: man I love your name. do you listen to evanescence? and have you

ever seen avenue Q? oh, and because she would kill me if I didn't: would you like

to meet my friend Meghan? she has a lava lamp she thinks you would like.

Rin: if you could would you shove bob the builder off a cliff?

Ritsu: you are a really cool person. you really don't need to apologise that

much. by the way, do you like koi ponds? I think you would look perfect

standing next to a pond with a blue kimono on. I've got a picture of that too.

Momiji: you're so cute. how would you feel if my walls were covered in pictures

I've drawn of you? (don't tell Kyo, but I've got a lot of kyoru picture too) oh,

and what does uber mean?

**Kyo: See? It's that damn rat who ruins everything!**

**Yuki: No…**

**Tohru: At the end of the story. And Shigure's perverted?**

**Shigure: Oh, too many times to count…**

**Akito: MALE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!! I'M MALE!!**

**Author: Akito, we're talking about the manga here.**

**Akito: Oh, okay then.**

**Ayame: Thousands! And what's the lorax? **

**Haru: Thanks. Yeah, I listen to them. And I wouldn't mind meeting you're friend, as long as she's female, and I get that lava lamp.**

**Rin: Who the hells that?**

**Author: Just nod and agree, I know I would.**

**Rin: Okay then…**

**Ritsu: Thank you… I guess koi ponds are nice…**

**Momiji: Thanks! I would be happy if there was pictures of me on you're wall! I won't tell Kyo and uber means super!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**-Year Of The Cat 678**


End file.
